uno mas
by karinacruz
Summary: todo era hermoso y a la vez inquietante, tal vez solo estaba nervioso, tal vez solo estaba confundido, pero todos los nervios se disiparon cuando vio a cierta chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules y tres cuervos en la clavicula. se veia hermosa, su aspecto era... angelical. supuso que era la palabra mas adecuada para describir su aspecto, despues de todo era un angel
Debía admitirlo, no veía gran cosa entre toda esa bruma blanca, estaba algo aturdido, no estaba seguro de que pasaba, entonces entre todo ese blanco, vio una silueta, era una chica, en cuanto vio quien era soltó un suspiro, era la chica de la que se había enamorado y fue el fugaz amor de su vida, primero empezó a caminar hacia ella con pequeños pasitos tímidos, pero al ver su sonrisa empezó correr hacia ella, al llegar la abrazo y le dio vueltas, al detenerse tomo su cara entre sus manos y se quedó mirándola a los ojos. Ella volvió a sonreír y el suspiro su nombre, se alejo un poco.

El chico estaba encantado de verla de nuevo, y ella ahora se veía hermosa, con esas hermosas alas, que ahora formaban parte de ella. El chico tenía una mano acariciando las alas de la chica; disfrutando la sensación de las alas en sus dedos, la otra mano, estaba en la mejilla de la chica. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que sus labios se rozaban al hablar, tanto que respiraban el mismo aire.

Ahora ni la muerte los separaría, pues ambos ya estaban muertos, pero estaban felices de estarlo, podrían estar juntos, además no había, ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni miedo. Solo felicidad.

Ambos, habían esperado años para reunirse, pero el tenía que seguir con su vida, porque eso fue lo que la chica quiso que el hiciera, pero ahora esa vida había sido bien usada. El sabía que había aprovechado esa vida; había adoptado a una niña que estaba a punto de morir y la crio hasta que se convirtió en una jovencita, y luego, hasta que paso su iniciación de osadía .estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

La chica estaba feliz de haber recuperado a la persona que amaba. El chico estaba encantado de verla otra vez. Solo estaban viéndose a los ojos, con las frentes unidas y las narices rosándose.

Entonces se besaron, el chico enseguida sintió que todo estaba bien, ya no tendría que sufrir y llorar por su perdida, ya no se culparía por no haber estado ahí para protegerla, ahora su alma estaba tranquila, sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, dejando atrás todo el dolor y cansancio.

La chica, sintió que por fin estaba completa, sintió seguridad de nuevo. esa seguridad que solo encontraba en los ojos del chico. solo se quería perder en el azul oscuro de sus ojos , se sentía completa y segura. Ella había esperado tanto por esos ojos… y ahora allí estaban. Juntos. Para siempre.

-te quiero, Tobias Eaton- le susurro la chica cuando se separaron.

El chico había ansiado tanto escuchar esas palabras, ahora ahí estaba con ella, había extrañado tanto su voz.

Él, siempre había escuchado historias de que cuando alguien muere, una persona que significaba mucho para ti o significabas mucho para ella, te recogen cuando mueres para guiarte hacia el cielo. Él nunca había creído en eso… pero ahí estaba el, con la chica que amaba más que a nada, y ya era tiempo de que se fueran.

Justo antes de dejarse ir por completo y seguir a la chica, se volteo. Se volteo para ver una última vez a los seres que amaba… a todos los que convivieron con él, pero ya lo esperaban en el cielo; Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Al, Cara, Amar, George, Matthew ,Zoe, Tori, su madre, tris...

También vio a los que convivieron con el pero aun Vivian; Christina su mejor amiga, también a Zeke y a Shauna, él estuvo más que feliz cuando se casaron, aunque admitía que estuvo ligeramente celoso de que el no pudo tener la misma suerte con su gran amor. También vio a Caleb, que fue de gran apoyo cuando adopto a su hija, seguramente estaría triste por la muerte de su esposa, Cara, ellos se amaban, tuvieron 2 hijos, un pequeño de ojos verdes y pelo castaño llamado Will y una niñita de pelo rubio y ojos azules llamada Beatrice, a ella le decían tris, cara había sido una madre grandiosa, ella y Caleb se querían mucho, pero ella murió por causas naturales; ella estaba delicada por la edad. También vio a su madre, admitió que estaba ligeramente decepcionado de que su madre no lo hubiera recogido, pero tal vez entendió que sería mejor que la chica lo hiciera.

Por último, vio a su hija, ya convertida en toda una mujer… entonces regreso a cuando la pequeña tenía 12 años, el día que la rescato… ella estaba débil y tirada contra una pared en el sector abandonado de la ciudad, entonces el la vio y la recogió… podía ver su sonrisa cuando él llegaba a casa, sus delgados bracitos alrededor de él cuándo tenía miedo, su risa en su primer juego de captura la bandera, cuando se susurraba a si misma ´´teme solo a dios´´ cuando tenía miedo, porque él se lo había enseñado, entonces cada vez que tenía miedo se lo susurraba hasta que el miedo se iba. Sus ojos llorosos cuando, en la noria, le contó la historia de la guerra y la historia de tris, cuando cayó primera en la red en su iniciación, y cuando se casó y tuvo hijos. Ahora la estaba viendo llorar un poco, había perdido a su padre, pero ella era fuerte y él lo sabía, sabía que ella lo superaría y seguiría con su vida.

Luego recordó a su tirano padre, y en ese momento se alegró de que el no estaría en el cielo, con todos ellos.

Que más podía querer ahora que por fin se reuniría con las personas que el tanto quería.

En ese preciso momento, todo era perfecto.

Con una sonrisa, él se volteo y tomo la mano de la chica, luego la miro a los ojos que tanto había extrañado y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara; ahora estaba listo. Ya había terminado. Entonces se dejó ir. Sintió como todo su miedo se desvanecía y con él toda su inseguridad

Obtuvo una mirada más.

Una palabra más

Un beso más.

Una más.

No más tristeza.

No más miedo.

No más dolor.

Solo felicidad.

Y kilómetros enteros de color blanco.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
